The Boy and The Witch
by The Krypt Keeper
Summary: What happens when a young keyblader seeks help from the Dimensional Witch? What is his wish? Who is the mysterious women who sits before him?


**WELL XxxHolic and Kingdom Hearts mix for a crossover of the third kind. Before Birth by Sleep and Before Watinuki met Yuuko. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or XxxHolic they belong to Clamp and Square Enix BLABLABLA! Its my first fan fic soo forgive me if there are a few mistakes and I bet a few of you can guess who the boy is by the first paragraph. LOL Well BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>A pool of black liquid started to bubble up from the grounds of a large building, and from the pool rose a young boy around ten. His hair brown, he wore a black shirt, tan baggy pants with a heart shaped belt buckle and shoes matching the color pants. His azure eyes peered around and caught the attention of the big shop in front of him. "T-that must be it." He whispered dazed. <em>This is the place master told me about, home of a witch.<em>

The boy walked over to the front of the shop and opened the door to his surprise he was be greeted by two girls looking about elven or twelve. On the left one girl wore an outfit that resembled an angel and on the right wore a devil themed outfit. _They all most look like dolls._

"A guest, a guest!" The two twins exclaimed in unison and began to dance around for a about a minute. The boy started to get annoyed and shouted. "I don't have time for games! Where is she where is that witch?"

The twins skipped to the boy and examined his face. "Maser will want to see you; follow Maru and Moro." The two twins started running to the inner part of the shop. The boy still not knowing if he should just leave the way he came finally decided to chase the after the girls.

When he caught up to them he found himself in a room filled with tobacco smoke. In the far back of the room he saw a beautiful woman lying on a thrown smoking a kiseru. Her hair black and long, eyes a pretty shade of red, and skin looked smooth and fragile. In her dark pink kimono she called the boy over. As he walked towards her he stopped as if he had broken out of a trace.

"Are you the Dimensional Witch?" A grin developed on the women's and replied. "I have been called that. Yes." Clinched his fist he yelled at the women. "Then grant my wish!"

The witch stood up and gave the two twins a glace; they grabbed the boy and dragged him out of the room. "Wheee." Both girls exclaimed as they towed him away struggling with all his might but they were surprisingly stronger than he expected. They took him to another room this time clear of all the smoke instead it had a table and two chairs in the middle of it. The boy noticed that the witch had followed him there. "Sit down if you like." She said pointing to the two chairs in the center of the room. The girls let go of the boy so he could sit the two dolls left the room leaving him with the beautiful enchantress.

"Witch-" he exclaimed. "Please call me Yuuko." She cut him off. "What's your name?"

"In the books I read say witches will curse you if they know your name."

Yuuko laughed. "How interesting fine you need not tell me your name just your wish will do."

"Get rid of the darkness inside me get rid of all of it." The boy looked down clinching his fist on the verge of tears. "It's eating away at my heart and I can't control it. I feel one day I will lose myself in it. I might even hurt my master. I don't want to end up hurting master he is all I have!"

"I see." She inhaled her pipe. "That wish cannot be granted. You cannot destroy something that's a part of your being. But it is within my power to suppress it, for how long depends on how powerful that darkness becomes."

The boy looked at Yuuko with a look of desperation. "My master always taught me that we are warriors of light to destroy darkness." The boy held out his hand and out of thin air he had materialized a giant key like sword in his palm. "But since darkness grows within me I don't think I'm worthy of having a keyblade." He laughed a painful laugh. "I'm pathetic; I even used darkness to reach this world."

Yuuko touched the young keyblade wielder's hand. "Your master is half blind he sees only one path. Darkness is in every heart poor child. The keyblade is a weapon of light and dark. Just as you have used a wepon of light to destroy darkness, it's also a weapon of darkness to destroy the light. Without light there would be no darkness and without darkness no light. Your still afraid of the dark my child, but one day you must make a choice to control this blessing or be a slave to the curse." The boy's face began to look more dower the more Yoko talked.

"Your saying I'm going to use this keyblade for evil no matter what right?"

Yoko laughed again. "Now now who ever said you would use it for evil. Like I said your master sees one road but there are many to choose boy." Yoko's demeanor changed to a serious look as she leaned in close to the boy's face her ruby eye's not wavering from his.

"You boy are a child of darkness but remember you will always have light to guide you on the right path."

The child looked confused. "How do I know what the right path is?"

"Because that path will connect with those close to your heart, they will be your light." She smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry I was rambling on again. Now do you want that wish granted?"

"When I'm older I'm sure I'll find a way to control my darkness then I won't hurt master. So please Yoko-sama suppress it until then!" The boy plied.

"My, you are quite interesting what is with the sudden change of attitude I wonder." Yoko replied exhaling smoke throughout the room.

"It's because just now when you were talking of those who will guide me in your eyes I saw sadness and loneliness. Your just like me our darkness may not be the same but we our both trapped in it waiting for a light to show us the way. "

Yoko's eye widened she was shocked by the boys words she never thought she would hear such truths from anyone especially a kid she just met, but her face quickly changed to a devilish grin as she started to laugh to hid her amazement. "Oh, so you just walk in my shop demand I grant your wish then act all nice saying you understand my heart? How tsundere of you." The witch almost fell out of her chair laughing.

Enraged the keyblader jumped slammed his free hand on the table and did a Phoenix Right point straight at Yuuko. OBJECTION! "Hey! Stop laughing you damn witch! I take back what I said I don't even see how we are remotely similar!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Now back to the wish. I will grant but nothing in this world is free you will need to pay a price."

"But I'm-kinda" The keyblade has vanished from the boys hand as he dug through every pocket he had but all the boy found in pocket was lint.

"Oh no Mr. Keyblade we don't take money here. Something of equal value must be given in exchange but fear not you won't pay the price now."

The boy sat confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your wish is to suppress the darkness within correct? But it's all so you won't cause harm to your master. One day the power dwelling will erupt and you will hurt the one you hold so dear that is your price. The amount of damage caused will be equal to the amount of darkness kept at bay. Can you deal with that boy?"

The boy sat in his chair an thought for a long while about his desire. "I don't know if I handle that. Then again, damn it witch can't I pay a different way?"

The women shook her head in disapprove. "I'm s-"

She was cut off by a strange sound from outside. She stood up from her chair and speed walked through the shop with that "this isn't good" expression. Yuuko made her way to the front where she found the pool of darkness a certain young man used to get to her humble abode was expanding. From the pool of shadowy liquid small black creatures started to appear till the whole shop was surrounded with them. They just stood there twitching on the ground.

The nervous enchantress felt the boy behind her gasping at the sight of the monsters. She turned to him annoyed trying to resist the urge to face punch him. "Um boy you said you used darkness to get her right?"

The boy looked right at her surprisingly cheerful as if he were getting praised. " Yep it's such a hard feat for a boy my age but I'm a prodigy you know."

"And did you close the portal?"

"Of course I did what kind of keyblader do you take me for….Oh no."

Yuuko falcon punched him in the top of head and large swollen knot appeared from the wound. "Now boy go clean up your mess use your keyblade."

"Fine, it's my job as keyblade wielder anyway." He ran out into the crowd of black figures and summoned his keyblade but just as he did the monsters charged for him with the quickness as if the mystical weapon was a magnet. His confidence disappeared as the creatures swarmed him he himself only taking out a small few of the bunch. He had met his match. They moved in closer and closer. _No I'm actually guna die I'm guna die here!_

But as if a miracle had taken place from out of nowhere a light shined around the boy and obliterated almost half of the creatures. After the blinding effect of the light had dismissed he saw that the blast had originated from Yuuko who now wielded a keyblade at hand, it was black with purple out lining with a butterfly hilt and a curvy blade with another butterfly at the tip.

"Well now I thought you could do better than that, boy." She said mockingly while swiftly dashing for the rest of the black fiends. She attacked with the most graceful swings of her blade dodging every assault they had to offer. One after another they fell disappearing into dark smog. Without breaking a sweat she had defeated what seemed like an endless onslaught of monsters. "Now we have to seal the source." She walked over to the dark pool and stabbed it with her keyblade…if you can actually stab pools and drowned it in light. Destroying it and restoring the patch of flowery grass that was once there.

"Hey witch what's your deal!" The boy snapped. From behind Yuuko "I had them you know-" He was cut off by the sight of the witch's face as she turned to him her form a big devil's grim. "You almost died and still have the nerve to talk back after all you've caused? Eh?"

Seeing the rage in Yuuko's eyes he completely changed dispositions. "Um no Yuuko-sama I was just um...admiring your lovely kimono in the sunlight."

"That's great to hear now back to our discussion."

Now back inside the same room as before the two sat there Yuuko explained what the monsters were and where they came from apparently they were creatures of darkness called "heartless" and they attack the hearts of people turning them into heartless themselves.

"So enough about those heartless I know my decision for my wish" The boy said with eyes of certainty. "I wish for my darkness to be kept at bay for now. Seeing you so strong so powerful I want to achieve that but I'm still afraid of the darkness inside of me I need to get stronger and one day I can face what I fear. And my for the price I'll make sure harm will never come to my master."

"Your eyes are that of a warrior. You are one of a kind kid. Oh and I would like to stop calling you kid or boy please may I ask your name once more."

"I think you've earned that much the name is Terra."

"Well Terra I've glad I met you today." Yuuko said with a big smile.

"Likewise I've glad I got the chance to meet such a kind hearted witch."

Yoko placed her hand upon his chest and said "Goodbye Terra I hope to see you again when you wake up your wish shall be granted."

A flash of light shined through the shop. The boy was gone leaving the beautiful woman all alone in a stagnate room filled with smoke. An echo was heard through the air whispering Terra's last words of departure. "Good bye." Yuuko gave another smile. "What an interesting boy. Im glad fate brought us together." Her face changed to a sad and gloomy expression. "His fate is one of much pain and sorrow, and so will the fates of those connected to him. You will shed many tears my friend but please don't lose that spirit."

* * *

><p><strong>I know the it kinda sucked and not the best way to end a story kind of anti-climactic if you ask me but hey what are ya gunna do. If you liked it review if you didn't like it review still I want all the constructive criticism I can get.<strong>


End file.
